1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, a management method and a recording medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
In the case where an electronic document has an access restriction (also called an “operation restriction”) for the purpose of preventing information leakage and unauthorized accesses, it is necessary to authenticate an operating person or an operating apparatus to access the electronic document.
However, in the case where the use environment of the document changes or where a process having urgency needs to be performed, there is a possibility that an exceptional situation may arise in which it is necessary to perform an operation that is not permitted. In such a situation, a method is used by which the access restriction is temporarily cancelled or the contents of the restriction is mitigated.